


The Youkai Mansion

by Mikato_Dragos



Category: Touhou Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikato_Dragos/pseuds/Mikato_Dragos
Summary: You see an advert in the paper one day - except you're getting yourself into something deep.
Kudos: 5





	1. July 12th

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Godcat for the story title.
> 
> Enjoy the story!
> 
> \- PTO, Mikato and Retujy

ASSISTANT NEEDED FOR VARIOUS ODD JOBS IN THE LIBRARY.

WILL BE PAID ¥10000 PER DAY.

GO UP TO THE POPLAR TREES ON WATERMELON MOUNTAIN. APPLY AT THE MANSION.

So read the advertisement in the July 12th 20XX (Friday) edition of the local newspaper's classifieds section.

You're in your twenties, and are still figuring out what to do with your life. You don't like the idea of toiling under the boiling sun as a farmhand or working a braindead job in a city firm's accounting division, but you lack the formal schooling that allows you to take a scholarly position. A job at the library seemed nice and relaxed.

You had your regrets as you trudged up the mountain, getting scratched by the bushes while straying far off the path, but it was worth it.

The mansion's grandeur was stunning, and you wonder why nobody's ever mentioned it. Even from your vantage position high up, the large, sturdy pillars of stone stand taller than any human structure you've seen before. As you climb down, you realise it's hidden from the town by a long sierra, which explains its isolation. A fantasy of the Library of Alexandria drifts through your mind, and you wonder if it is haunted. A crow caws - you hope not forebodingly.

The nearby lake glitters in the sunlight, a folded pane of jelly, as you approach the imposing brick walls. A gatekeeper lies sleeping in the grass, underneath a bronze crest of a bat wing and a stick with diamonds, resting against an entry post. Her red knots flutter slightly in the wind as her green dress camoflages against the grass, the gilted edges oddly indistinguishable from her skin.

You step closer softly, and she snaps her eyes open.

'Yes! Sakuya! I'm awake!' she flounders clumsily.

Upon noticing you there, she rubs her head embarassedly.

'Hello!' she greets you cheerfully, her personality energetic.

'Hi… um - I'm here for the job application?' you stumble out, and her face lights up in comprehension.

'But of course! Just go to the doors and knock.'

'Alright, thank you,' you reply.

'Oh! And when you see the Head Maid, don't tell her I was sleeping, okay? Pleeease?' she begs sheepishly.

Her comedy rids you of your nervousness, so you tell her, 'sure'. She claps her hands together, with a 'thank you so much!' before sitting down again. Some people are just who they are.

It is this memory of the worker that consoles you, when the imposing dark oak doors seem to hang over your human frame. You grasp the matte brass knocker, shaped like a vampire, and bunglingly thud it. 

One, two, three seconds pass -

before the door slides open heavily. There is a stunning lady with short grey hair, topped by the traditional maid's headwear, and you realise that this must be the Head Maid. Her eyes pierce into you as you explain,

'Hello, I'm [y/n], and I am here for the job application.'

She looks you up and down, before asking you in a chilly, disinterested voice: 'Was Meiling sleeping?'

Ah, that must be the gatekeeper. You try to keep a straight face as you answer, 'No, she was very helpful.'

What seems like a spark of amusement passes over her lips, before she purses them and lets you in. Was that question a personality test? You're glad you passed.

The hallway is spectacular. There's no other way to describe it. The swooping lines melt into the walls, lit by hidden candle flames. The grey walls are polished, their granite reflection accurate. The soft red carpet stifles your footsteps, the multicolored parallelogram pattern sprinkling the place with color. There are two large doors, one on each side, and elegant staircases curve up at the end to the second floor. There is another set of doors, much more fancy - they are gold-plated dark oak, and - unlike the front doors - they command not obedience but respect.

As you get halfway, she asks, 'are you a human?'

'...yes?' you answer belatedly.

'Do you know about youkai?'

'A little… you mean those religious myths?'

Oh no. You might have walked into a den full of zealots. Just as you are about to make up an excuse - 

'I would like to show you something. Follow me,' she commands, turning around. You hope she means to show you the exit - but after she opens the door, and motions you outside, she takes the lead again, before you both stop at the front gate.

The guard - Meiling - seems to be sleeping again. Apparently she can fall asleep very fast.

'Chu. go. ku.'

'Aaah! Sakuya! I'm awake, I'm awake!'

She seems to realise her predicament even as she says it, and her face fills with dread.

'Gatekeeper, I'm sorry…' you say sympathetically.

'It's Meiling - naw, it was bound to happen anyway, hey?'

Without warning, the maid suddenly strikes Meiling, the thrust of her arm causing a whoosh in the air. Except - as the blood drips down - you realise she's stabbed her.

Shit.

The knife hits between the eyes, and the limp body hangs against the wall. You need to get out - 

'Hey, you could've at least given me a break in front of the new guy!' the victim exclaims indignantly.

'It's exactly because of the applicant's presence that I'm doing this,' the boss replies.

'You're… alive?' you ask slowly.

Meiling blinks at you for a moment, before bursting into laughter. 'Haha! See, he cares! I like this one.'

Sakuya narrows her eyes, before wrenching the knife out. Meiling lets out a startled yelp as the maid sheaths her weapon.

'Do not cause any more trouble,' she commands the employee, whose wound's already starting to heal up.

'Awright. Good luck, newbie!' She waves you two off before disappearing around the pillar; the manager sighs as if she knows Meiling will fall asleep before you two get past the door.

'I owe you an explanation,' she admits.

'Youkai and other supernatural entities exist. They have special abilities, and are nigh immortal. You have accidentally gone past the barrier into youkai land, called Gensokyo. Do you wish to turn back?'

You can't turn back. Not when the adventure of your life could await you. 'No.'

'I see, then I will continue. The security guard, Hong Meiling, is a youkai. My mistress - her Excellency, Dame Scarlet - is a vampire. Do not worry, you will not be attacked. For now, all you need to know is that you address the mistress as 'her Excellency' or 'madam', I as 'Miss Izayoi', and to follow our instructions. Is that clear?'

Thoughts buzz around your head, too many to consider, but you dutifully reply, 'Yes, Miss Izayoi'.

'Good. Lady Knowledge will tell you everything else. You will address her as such. Good luck,' she adds briskly, before knocking on the left door.

'Come in,' a fragile voice calls.

From the voice and the name - it sounds like an old youkai. Meiling looked young, but maybe youkai just age slower. The maid motions for you to open the door, and you grip the heavy wood, pulling it open.

A girl, seemingly the same age as Meiling, sits cross-legged on a patch of carpet, surrounded by bookshelves. She is poring over a thick book. Her purple hair hangs in locks over the floor. As the door clicks shut, you decide to introduce yourself.

'Hello, I'm the new employee. My name is [y/n] [l/n].'

'Did not Sakuya explain to you everything?' she questions expectantly.

'No - I thought you would,' you carefully phrase, being careful not to accuse anyone.

'Hmph. I suppose that's water under the bridge now, though. Back to the original point - our previous assistant returned home, so you'll be covering her jobs. These include organization, cleaning, and warning Sakuya of intruders. The library is indexed by subject, language, then alphabet, though inconsistently. Boy - go find me 'Righteous Truth' by Alfonso the Thirteenth.' 

'Yes, Lady Knowledge.'

And with that - she returns to her book.

You wander the library slowly. There are at least a hundred bookshelves, all ten meters wide and twice as tall again, so you decide to explore it row by row, starting from the top left. Now that you aren't sweating a social interaction, you gaze around appreciatively. The bookshelves are beautiful, their supports curved. Most of the books are leather-bound, tied with black string, and with an engraving in the spine. You pull a random one out; there are unreadable symbols incised into the cover. You push it back, walking a little further, before noticing small plaques on the shelf's horizontal panels. One reads 'Psychology.' 

As you round the corner, you notice a large plaque on the side of the bookshelf that says 'Science.' Similar plaques dot the area. This should be easy enough. She had mentioned something about a king - that would probably be history. However, the title seemed very moralistic. You decide to go to the philosophy section.

It is relatively small, only two stacks, and you look at one side, where plain tan awaits, then to the other, where there are a few paperbacks and hardbacks. The first one seems to be in French; you can make out 'Descartes' on the cover. With the second one, however, you strike gold; the brown cloth proclaims it a copy of 'Righteus Truth: Ethics in the Form of Fact.'

Now, just to make your way back. You can't see through all the books, and have made too many turns to remember from which way you came. Sticking to the wall would be too slow. You bow your head in thought - and stride to the middle of the row, looking left and right. Bingo! The door greets you way off to the end, and you head towards it.

You quietly place the book next to Lady Knowledge. You hope she's impressed, or, at the very least, that they don't fire you. She continues reading. Perhaps she hasn't noticed.

'Lady Knowledge, I've brought the book.'

'You pass. Dismissed.'

'It's just that?'

'On Saturdays, a certain person tends to steal books.'

'Oh. Alright th - '

CRASH!

A blond girl on a broomstick zooms in, clutching her black witch's hat. The rubble lines the hole, and a bookshelf has fallen over, scattering its contents.

'Yo! Patchouli! I've come to borrow more books,' she announces. This must be the thief.

'Marisa, you are as aware as I that this library does not permit loans. Sakuya!'

'Heh heh,' she snickers, as she rummages around.

'Um, hello,' you say awkwardly.

'Oh! So the SDM finally hired a new guy! You wanna fight, huh?'

'No, I'm just the librarian's assistant,' you quickly clear up.

'That's a shame. How long've you been here?'

'Erm… this is my first day.'

'Oof. Tell you what, I'll only steal three books today, instead of my usual four, since I'm so kind!'

'...t...thank you…' you say hesitantly.

'You're welcome,' she tells you, and as footsteps land outside the door, she tosses one down before flying off.

Miss Izayoi strides in angrily, looking out the broken window at the retreating Marisa. Lady Patchouli mutters something, and the bricks begin flying back.

'Am I fired?' you ask.

'Is this too hectic for you?'

'No, not at all, Miss Izayoi.'

'Then you're hired. Come, let us meet her Excellency.'

Patchouli slowly checks the books as you and the maid exit. You blink in the candlelight, which seems so dark, as you squeeze your hands anxiously.

'Ready?'

You're right outside the enchanting dark oak, the golden handles glinting.

'Ready.'

With that - she knocks.

'Come in,' a light voice commands, and Miss Izayoi opens the door.

The carpet leads up the glossy stairs to a plain throne, knurled gold holding cushions of red velvet. It is lit by a chandelier of a hundred wax candles, above the heavy mahogany table. A dark purple cloth covers it, ending in frills of golden thread. The desk is empty but for a closed notebook and a small plastic bottle of pills. The occupant - everybody's always younger than you think they'll be, and she's no exception - is a young girl, with shorn purple hair covered by a white bonnet. Her dress is simple cotton, tailored for comfort, not looks. She twirls an expensive fountain pen, as if she's just finished writing something in her notebook.

'Your Excellency,' you say, and bow.

'Straighten up.' You do so.

'Now, now, Sakuya, what are you teaching him? You know "excellency" doesn't suit me.' Her regal voice sparkles with amusement.

'I merely wished to instill the proper respect into him,' the head maid replies gracefully.

'You have my appreciation. As for you - ' and she shifts her focus - 'you're hired.'

'Thank you very much, madam!'

~

You go to sleep excitedly that night, wanting to meet the clumsy Meiling, the formal Miss Izayoi, the odd Lady Knowledge, and the charming madam again.


	2. July 19th - part 1

They say familiarity breeds contempt. Well, after spending two weeks at the mansion, you are a common enough face that Miss Izayoi and Lady Knowledge have taken to calling you by your first name instead of, in the case of the former, no name at all, or, with the latter, simply a coarse 'boy'. Perhaps it is in this spirit that the librarian has made an impractical request of you.

'You want me to do what?' you ask, wondering if she will reconsider.

'Dust every book,' the girl replies drily.

Her purple hair falls over her striped dress as she sits on the carpet, cross-legged, reading a large book. She's fin and bony, her skin almost transparent. Her disinterested eyes flicker to you when you don't move, and she raises a small hand.

'Shoo, shoo,' she says.

'You… can't use magic to do that?'

'Well,' and she pauses, probably unwilling to admit that she is not skilled enough, 'the books are fragile - they require a physical touch.'

She tries to smile at you, but it comes across as a sadistic leer. You sigh, and pick up the duster, walking to the end of the hall.

'And - be cautious!' she calls after you. 

'Alright,' you reply, before starting.

Your polished leather shoes clunk clumsily against the metal steps as you climb to the precarious summit of the wooden bookshelf, and you grip the knurled handles lightly for support.

Most of the books here have leather covers, engraved with special characters - Gensokyian, you've been told - and tied with black string. You pick one out - as good a place to start as any. You brush the dust over the floor - Miss Izayoi will vacuum the carpet afterwards - then place it on the corridor; you'll have to dust the shelf out as well.

You work your way through the next books, and with nothing to do, wonder about your life prospects. You might be able to stay at this mansion for the rest of your life, but you daresay you'd prefer to accomplish something more. A vague memory tugs itself loose, like a train rumbling into view.

Your father worked for the government, in some obscure subdepartment of energy. Nothing much happened there, for the simple reason that the oil giants merely bought their way past the officials. But - you recall - there was one time when he acted odd. He rushed home one day, threw down his briefcase, and immediately shut himself in the bedroom for a loud call. You weren't one for nosing around - but a paper had presented itself.

\---

TO: HEAD OFFICER OF THE DEPARTMENT OF ALTERNATE ENERGY SOURCES

FROM: CHIEF INTELLIGENCE OFFICER OF THE DEPARTMENT OF DEFENSE

SUBJECT: Project Silversix

MESSAGE:

Our scientists have confirmed Alternative #54.

We will begin research on equipment ASAP.

Keep it secret.

\---

To this day, you still don't know what it means, and the news have remained silent. Most probably, you think, it was some sort of rubbish idea like putting up special solarpanels to convert moonlight into electricity. Nonetheless, you don't know why the Department of Defense was invested in it - it must presumably be some variant of nuclear power. 

Your father had disappeared into the city four years ago, and you don't know why. Perhaps they needed a scapegoat when a leak happened. Your mother left you out of grief when you turned eighteen, also disappearing into the city, and since then, you don't really have a direction in life. You've been picking up odd jobs here and there, and have lived through three years with nothing but your inherited house, employment preparing food at the local restaurant, and your computer. The youkai might just give you something to chase after.

Two books break your attention. You must have gotten to the English section.

The first book is a hardback tome, orange in color, though it's faded over time. You brush the dust over the floor - Miss Izayoi will vacuum the carpet afterwards - before peering at its title, which, luckily, is only in cursive. You can't read Gensokyian. 'An English-Gensokyian Translation of the Satori family tree,' it reads. It seems very boorish, but you flick it open and read the names. It's table after table, without so much as plates to remember them by. Disappointing - you were hoping for biographies. 

The second is a worn, yellowed paperback, and as you dust it off, you almost drop it when you see a picture of a slightly younger Mistress Scarlet on it. 'An English-Gensokyian Translation of the Scarlet family tree.' You vaguely remember the Mistress referencing it while writing a letter, and have an urge to open it. The first page merely has a table like the first, but all the other pages have pictures of smartly dressed vampires along with a short description of their actions. You quickly turn to the last page, the pages like a history book of dress style. 

Finally. The Mistress is sitting elegantly in the garden, and though she seems younger and more inexperienced, the same sharp eyes are still there. The biography reads:

\---

Remilia Scarlet. Born on the winter solistice of 1489. The current matriarch of the Scarlet house and the mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Notable achievements include funding and administration of the Kappa Slope, which connects Hell and Gensokyo. Responsible for the Scarlet Mist incident. A much-cherished member of the family.

\---

Huh. The matriarch of the Scarlet house…? It must be extremely small if such a young person as the mistress is heading it. Though, you suppose, age doesn't mean anything for a youkai who looks not a day over 15 but is really over 500 years old. The Scarlet Mist incident you remember vividly; red clouds covered the sky. Meteorologists had explained it away as a freak of nature, perhaps a type of aurora, and people had quickly moved to comment on it as the fault of global warming, or an act of God, or something else that people cared about more than one night's strange happening.

You fold the page over, catching a glimpse of a little blond girl, before Sakuya snatches it out of your hands.

'It's lunchtime, [y/n], so run along now.'

'Yes, Miss Izayoi,' you concede.

You leave the book with her as you walk out into the hallway; Lady Knowledge is already gone. She usually has lunch with the mistress. You duck into the noisy kitchen, past the small fairies doing the dishes, and into a small side room. The heavy door thankfully soundproofs the door, and you relax on a stool as you pick up the chopsticks to a plate of curry rice; another one sits opposite. 

Meiling strolls in tearfully, her dress oddly soggy.

'Ah! Meiling! What happened?'

'Cirno tried to freeze me while I was asleep…'

'Cirno?'

'She's the ice fairy who comes to attack sometimes.'

'I'm sorry to hear that…'

'No, Sakuya can make stains disappear like magic, but Cirno can't make her memories of me whupping her ass won't disappear that easily!' Her mood instantly changes as she relates how she punched the fairy out in one punch. You nod, thinking that the fairy must just be very weak. Still, for Meiling not to notice until the ice went to her knees… she really is an enthusiastic sleeper.

You dig into the curry, as does your companion. You wonder why Miss Izayoi seemed to come in at just that moment. Perhaps the girl was disowned, or killed in an accident they would like to forget. It's not your place to pry, anyway. You eat the curry, and spend the rest of the break telling Meiling about the human world.


End file.
